Talk:Building A Mystery (1)/@comment-4562600-20121014061220
Hm so rant on this ep~ I'm not really a Beckdam shipper. I'm happy for them and stuff, and I gotta give the show credit for making them a lot more cute than I expected them to be, but overall they still aren't winning me over. For Becky to have been so dead-set against the idea of (in her mind) being turned "gay" by Adam, and then for it to actually happen is really unrealistic. I'm glad her character is learning to open her views and stuff more, its a good thing, but it just doesn't work like that, acceptance of these things, especially from someone being raised from a highly conservative christian family her whole life, doesn't change views that quickly. It was also interesting seeing more of her dad and his outlook on the idea of her dating in general, it'll be neat to see what happens once he finds out the truth about Adam. Luke also surprised me a bit, because even though I can tell he doesn't like it, he doesn't seem to be completely against Becky and Adam, and is more worried about what their parents will think. Ahh then Eli. Still kinda conflicted how I feel over this plot. The little Eclare scenes were cute, and seeing him get so excited about NYU and be that one awkward kid to always have questions in class was funny, then came Jake. Obviously Munro and Justin are great friends so seeing that translate into their characters can be really fun, although I still find it a little odd that Eli and Jake get along now as opposed to season 11 when they seemed to hate one another. I'm glad we finally learn Jake does pot, which can explain Nowhere to Run, although how Clare and Katie have dated him, and now Clare is living with him and this has gone unnoticed for so long I don't understand, so it must be a really occasional thing but who knows. Really disappointed in Eli for doing it, I understand why he did but still, not a smart move. Asking "Do I have to inhale?" seemed really stupid though. He's a senior in high school, he likes rock concerts and has a reputation as a bad boy, he should have an idea of how it works he's not that naive, although the line was kinda funny and clarified that he's never gotten into stuff like that before. Pretty amusing seeing them high, can't wait to see how the whole film turns out and to see what kind of backlash he gets if he gets caught, which it seems that way, or he tells Clare or something. Really hoping it doesn't become a habit for him though. Drew and Bianca's plot plot was good, no complaints. I feel like ever since Drew moved in with Fiona and dropped out, most of his plots and screentime have been pretty pointless or comic relief, nothing too eventful up until the proposal. Getting married at their age would definitely come with complications so it'll be interesting to see where this goes. When I saw the plots I wasn't sure what to expect and overall didn't really have high expectations to begin with so now that I've seen it, I don't really feel let down, but I'm not sure it surpassed what I expected either, so its about a so-so episode overall.